


Heroes Always Get Remembered//But You Know Legends Never Die

by hufflepuff_kylo_ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is seduced by the dark side, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Introspection, POV Kylo Ren, Snoke is Not Good, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuff_kylo_ren/pseuds/hufflepuff_kylo_ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s in a name? Names have meaning. They give you your sense of identity and a means of identifying others. They make you who you are. Think of all the great leaders in the history of the galaxy; their names mean something. They have power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Always Get Remembered//But You Know Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic at the Disco's new song, Emperor's New Clothes
> 
> Cross posted on ff.net

Heroes Always Get Remembered//But You Know Legends Never Die

 

What’s in a name? Names have meaning. They give you your sense of identity and a means of identifying others. They make you who you are. Think of all the great leaders in the history of the galaxy; their names mean something. They have power. 

My name has always made me uncomfortable. It’s very plain. Ordinary. For the longest time I just thought it was a name like any other. Random. Arbitrary. 

I think my parents wanted me to do something with this name, though. And that’s why I grew up hearing stories of his bravery and compassion. And that’s why they never told me who he was, at least, not until I was older. Not until it was The Right Time. 

He was a great man, my parents say. He did so much for the Rebellion and the Old Jedi Order. Ultimately it was his dedication to my family that allowed my Uncle to defeat the Galactic Empire. 

But why couldn’t he save the one person he loved the most? His best friend. They were closer than brothers, fought side by side, and saved each other countless times. Still it was not enough. Because there was something more powerful than the Light. Better. My grandfather knew this power, and Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn’t understand. He was weak. A failure. His best friend abandoned him because he was weak and foolish. 

My family are all fools. They could never know this power. They can never truly understand my grandfather. Not the way I can. 

I hate my name. 

It means less than nothing to me, now.

In order for me to reach my full potential, to fulfill my grandfather’s wishes, I must commit to this power. I must sever any and all bonds I have. They make me weak. Just like him. I won’t be weak. I won’t be a failure. I will not be seduced by the Light. 

Supreme Leader Snoke has shown me the way. He knows. Understands. He wants me to achieve my grandfather’s dream. Together, we can do it. I know we can. 

I will be a Master.

A Knight.

I will kill Ben Solo, and awaken, Kylo Ren.


End file.
